


Collide

by padmeparker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin is an asshole, Crossover, F/M, Lightsabers, Portals, Tbh idk what i'm doing, this is pure shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmeparker/pseuds/padmeparker
Summary: Living on Earth was already hard, however living on Earth as an Avenger was even harder. Growing up, Y/N, was in love with Star Wars. So imagine her surprise when she found out that it was in fact, not fiction. After receiving disturbing news from Nick Fury, she is tasked to traveled to Coruscant. There she will find friends (and enemies), love, and uncover dark secrets that tie back to her lineage.As she struggles to maintain her weakening bond to Earth and her family, will she forget about the ones who have always supported her or will her hesitation to let go cause her to make grave mistakes. When reality and fantasy collide, who knows what’ll happen.(I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr @ padme-parker. enjoy the shit show:)

You sat down on the couch with a huff, Tony had taken the remote away from you after you decided to replay _ Revenge of the Sith _ for the 100th time. It was the team bonding movie night, occurring every friday. Peter and you were more than eager to rewatch it, however the team was not so ecstatic about it.

As soon as Tony saw your eyes light up, he immediately knew what you were thinking of, “And don’t even think of asking FRIDAY to play it for you.” You let out another huff, deciding to leave so you could have some time to yourself.

“Star, where are you going!?” He paused the show, as he and the others turned to you.

“Well, since you took away my joy, Mr. Stank, I’ve decided to ogle Anakin Skywalker in the comfort of my own room.” You could hear the snickers let out by the team as Tony muttered under his breath, unpausing the show as the theme for Sense8 started to play.

As you entered your room, you took no notice towards the figure in the corner. You were just about to flop down onto your heavenly bed before you were interrupted.

“Miss L/N.” You let out a scream as you turned to the figure. Quickly unholstering your weapon, you pointed it at the figure, finger guns ready to shoot if needed. “Cut the crap L/N, and put the ‘gun’ away.”

“Damn Fury, I could’ve been changing! What the hell.” You gave him an incredulous look

“Oh you’re funny, but we all know that you don’t give a damn if someone sees you half or fully naked. Not that I’d want to, cause frankly I don’t.” Your eyes widened with shock, mouth falling open, “Nevermind that, I’m not here for chitchat. I have a mission for you that requires your focus to be….elsewhere.”

“Elsewhere..? EYe- sir it’s 2020, not the 19th century.”

“Yes, well regarding the place you’re going to, our timelines won’t be explicitly the same.” You gave him a questioning look, he continued, “Tell me young L/N, have you ever heard of the force?” Oh at this point he must’ve been tickling your pickle, I mean what kind of joke is he playing at?

“Yes, of course I have! It’s a fictional power from a fictional movie!” Opting out on the ‘DUH!’ at the end just in case Fury decided he wasn’t in the mood to play games anymore.

“Wrong, agent L/N. You’re absolutely wrong.” At this point you were seated on your bed, hands clasped together and placed on your lap. “In fact, where do you think you got your powers from?” Oh shit, maybe you should’ve thought about the fact that you could move things with your mind before saying that the force was fake.

“I don’t understand, even if what you’re implying is remotely correct, it would be impossible! There’s also no way I could even go back to the past to change it” Before you could utter another word, Director Fury motion for you to stand up.

“Come with me agent L/N, you have much to learn.” He said as he directed both of you out of your room. Soon you found yourself in front of the doors to the meeting room. Walking in, you noticed there had already been files laid out across the table. “Take a seat, L/N. I’ve got a lot of explaining to do.”

“First things first,” I’m the realest, HA! I’m funny, good one y/n. “The force is real, it’s essentially what gives you your telekinetic powers. Second, because of Doctor Strange, it has come to my attention that the fate of the universe lies in your hands.”

“Wait, what? Why me? Is it because I’m a huge Star Wars fan..? I mean come on! What about Peter, he likes Star Wars too!!”

“Cause I said so, and no, Peter is too young.” Yeah, but apparently old enough to be watching a show with the team that contains nudity, but then again he is 18. Poor kid would just blush at the thought of sex.

“Okay, but even if I did agree to doing this, wouldn’t it be too late for me to at least try to solve anything?” There were a million thoughts and questions running through your mind.

“Time runs at a slower pace in our universe than it does in theirs. If our calculations are correct, we are currently in the Revenge of the Sith timeline.”

“But I thought it was, ‘A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…’ not the present..” you rebutled

“Ah, yes. We contacted Mr. Lucas himself. Turns out he too is force sensitive, and gifted with foresight. That’s why he wrote the books and comics, along with creating the movies. He did it so he would never forget about where he’d come from, but it also served as a warning. When he first had visions of the downfall of the Jedi Order, he fled. Using a bridge that connected Coruscant to our Earth. That’s how he, and many other force sensitive beings like you, can inhabit the earth.” He explained.

“That still doesn’t answer my question, how-”

Fury interrupted you before continuing, “Right, like I said, time runs slower here than it does in their universe. While time in his universe runs faster. Before he left, Qui Gon Jinn hadn’t been born yet. He’d left their universe when he was merely 22, about the same age as you. At the age of 32, he’d already released A New Hope. On Earth, he ages slower. Had he stayed within his universe, he would’ve been dead way before you were born.”

All this new information was giving you a headache. “Hold on, you mentioned a bridge.. What exactly is it?”

“Well agent L/N, the bridge is located in the middle of Antarctica, precisely the south pole in an underground ice cave. The bridge can either be used to summon other beings or to travel to different planets. It just so happens that we have one here on Earth. How? We have no idea, but we’re working on it.”

At this point, you were confused and wouldn’t be able to comprehend any new information if he gave any. Noticing the distant look on your face, Fury dismissed you.

“I’ll give you the night to think about it, but remember, the fate of the universe lies in your hands, Y/N. We don’t have much time to waste.”

-

You sat on your bed, hands raking through your hair. Hours ago you were so excited to rewatch your favorite movie, and now you were about to be thrown into that universe. You didn’t know whether to be elated or terrified. Fury said that there were other force sensitive beings on Earth, so why would they choose you? Surely there was someone stronger than you that they could send. But then again this meant that you would be seeing THE Anakin Skywalker.

You looked at the files again to get a better grasp of the mission. Join the Jedi Order. Befriend Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi, and Senator Amidala. Eradicate the Titan race. Hold on, they wanted you to kill a whole race of creatures. If you couldn’t kill a fly, then there was no way you’d be able to off a whole race.

You decided to shoot Peter a text, asking him to come to your room. It didn’t take long before you heard a knock on your door. You responded with its open and Peter came into your room, flopping down onto your bed right next to you.

“What’s up buttercup?” You scrunched up your face. Ew, save it for MJ. Speaking of MJ, you wondered how the two of them were doing. However, you chose not to say anything and instead focus on the situation.

“Okay Pete, I’m going to tell you something and you absolutely CANNOT repeat it to anyone else. Not even Ned.” You paused, waiting for him to nod before continuing, “So like after Mr. Stark so rudely interrupted our rewatch of Star Wars, I went to my room to watch it myself. And then one thing led to another and nowi’mgonnabetravelingacrosstheuniverseandplayingjediwithTHEANAKINSKYWALKERandofcoursedaddywankenobibutFurywantsmetokillawholeraceofbeingsbecausethefateoftheuniverseliesinmyhandsnow.” You turned to Peter hoping his advanced hearing allowed him to understand what you just said, but instead you just received a flabbergasted look from him. “ ᵖˡᵉᵃˢᵉ ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ ᵐᵃᵏᵉ ᵐᵉ ʳᵉᵖᵉᵃᵗ ʷʰᵃᵗ ᶦ ʲᵘˢᵗ ˢᵃᶦᵈ…” You waited a few seconds expecting that he would catch on eventually, alas he didn’t. You began to repeat yourself, only this time slower.

“...so you're telling me that the force exists and i got stuck with a FREAKING radioactive spider bite??” Dear god, this boy was going to be the death of you.

“Peter, that’s not the point!” You said, trying to get back to the subject, “The point is that by tomorrow I’ll be in a whole other universe, that up until today, didn’t exist to us. This is supposed to be fictional dude, and now it’s becoming my reality! OUR reality! What if I get impaled by a lightsaber? I’m only 20, I can’t die!! Or worse, what if Anakin doesn’t like me?” The severity of the situation was just now hitting you, so many things could go wrong on this mission, but the whole universe was counting on you. The weight of the world began to crush you and breathing became hard. Falling to the floor, you laid in a fetal position, arms clutching your knees.

From the corner of your eye you could see Peter's arm reaching out to touch your shoulder, “Hey, star, you're okay. You’re gonna be okay. C’mon sit up and take a deep breath with me.” Carefully, Peter hoisted you up. You sat criss cross applesauce on the floor, parallel to Peter. Following the breathing exercise, you felt yourself calming down.

“Thank you, y’know you didn’t have to do that. But I appreciate it, a lot.” You knew you weren’t getting a wink of sleep tonight, so you asked Peter if he could stay for the night, which he agreed to. The two of you spent the night talking about the most random things, and before you knew it, the sun had already risen.

Noticing that it was morning, you offered to make some breakfast for the both of you. However as you got up to move, FRIDAY interrupted you, “Miss Y/N, Director Fury requests your presence in the meeting room.” Letting out a loud groan, you told FRIDAY that you would be down soon.

“Well Peter, it looks like I’ll have to make you breakfast once I get back.” You gave him a quick nod before making your way to the meeting room.

“I trust that you spent the night thinking about the mission, agent L/N. So, what have you decided?”

You cleared your throat before responding, “One last question, then you’ll have my answer.” Fury briefly nodded, signaling for you to continue, “Of all places within our universe, why there? Titan is within our solar system, wouldn’t it make sense for the avengers to travel there and just..” holding up a two finger gun to your head, you pretend to shoot yourself and die, “y’know? I mean it would save us a lot more time.”

“Well to put it simply, they have technology far more advanced than ours, we need a special weapon in order to carry out the mission.” You hoped that Fury wasn’t referring to THE weapon. If you went, that would mean you’d be forever changing the timeline, and there’d be no way to fix it. But if you didn’t go, Anakin would fulfill his prophecy, he would live the life of a liar, traitor, and puppet. You wouldn’t be able to forgive yourself for letting Anakin suffer.

“Fine, I’m in. When do I leave.”

-

The flight to Antarctica was long and boring, you would’ve slept but your nerves kept you up. But as you felt the jet land, you couldn’t have been more relieved. You were finally back on land. You could kiss the ice if you wanted to, but chose not to. Who knows what kind of ancient bacteria is lurking.

The entrance to the cave was surrounded by many agents. Although it was quite literally in the middle of nowhere, security was still a top priority. Entering the cave, you clutched the fluffy jacket that was wrapped around your body. You walked in silence, admiring the cave until the agents stopped in front of a hatch.

“This is as far as we can go. Climb down the ladder and follow the path, Fury will be waiting for you.” One of the agents informed you, as the other bent down to open the hatch. Well, here goes nothing.

The first thing you noticed was the change of temperature. Above the hatch, it was freezing, but below it was warmer. Warm enough that you broke out in a slight sweat, but not warm enough to melt the ice. The second thing you noticed was how well lit the passage was, which surprised you. There were lights hanging onto the wall. Hmm, there’s no way they could be solar powered, it's too far underground. They must be powered by the bridge.

You followed the passage, noticing a slight hum that grew louder with every turn you took. Soon, you found yourself in front of a door, a faint green hue escaping from under it. You slowly pushed the door open. The sight in front of your very eyes had you mesmerized. The bridge itself was made of a stone like matter, hovering above the ground. Walking closer to it, you took note of it’s spiral pattern and engravings.

“Welcome agent L/N.” Fury’s loud voice startled you out of your trance.

“The symbols, what do they mean?” You asked

“Well, we're not entirely quite sure what they mean. But we do know that it’s a language of sorts. You see, if you tap the symbols in a specific order, you can travel to a different world or summon a person.” Fury turned to you, handing you a necklace. “It’s a communication, tracking, and code device, all in one. Use it when you need to communicate vital information to us. All the codes you need are in the device, but be weary of using them, any only summon one of us if absolutely needed. It also includes mission details, like the time on Earth and a countdown. If you're not back the day the countdown is done, we will come find you.” He demonstrated how to use the device, pressing a button to bring up Coruscant’s code.

“Now, exactly how does this work ?” You pondered

“It relies on the energy being emitted from the bridge. For it to work, it’s essential that you stay on a planet with a bridge. If not, we won’t be able to track or help you if needed.”

Not another word was uttered as you went to remove your jacket. The black long sleeve shirt along with the black jeans and combat boots you were wearing was going to make you stick out like a sore thumb in the Jedi Temple. Reaching for the device around your throat, you pressed the button. You took a deep breath before touching the first symbol. A warmth began in you, starting from your core, expanding to the tips of your fingers. With each symbol you touched, the vibration of the hum increased. You continued to touch the symbols needed, pausing slightly before touching the last one.

“What now? Do I jus-” There was now a chill in the room, your hair lightly swayed. A small swirl of green mist appeared from behind the bridge, expanding until it filled nearly half of the room. “Do i just walk in..?” Fury nodded. You took hesitant steps towards it, your heart beating louder with each step. Before you fully engulfed yourself into the mist, you turned towards Fury, “If I don’t come back, tell-”

“You’re going to come back. You have to. The avengers, human race, and every inhabitant of the universe is counting on it.” Letting out a shaky breath, you nodded before stepping into the mist.

The further you went in, the less you could feel Fury’s burning stare on the back of your head. As it became weaker, you began to see a concrete wall. You reached out to stabilize yourself, it felt as though you were being kicked out of the bridge. The mist dissipated the second you stepped out of it. Hugging the wall, you look around the concrete room, noticing a heavy look door in front of you. With all your might, you pushed the door open. You began to sluggishly walk down a corridor, tripping over your own feet every couple of seconds. Damn, I really should’ve slept. All of your energy had left your body, and now it felt like you were going crazy as you began to hear a voice in your head.

**_Who are you?_ ** That voice, it sounded so familiar. Too focused on trying to figure out who the voice belonged to, you failed to notice the Jedi running up behind you. It was the ignition of a saber that made you freeze, followed by, “Stop right there! Turn around and face us sith!” Oh, so apparently you were a sith now. You raised your arms up slowly, showing that you weren’t a danger to them. Fully turning around, you were mesmerized to find who was in front of you. Or more like, the crowd in front of you. Your eyes scanned through the familiar faces until you locked eyes with him. His eyes followed your every move, his gaze strong and hard.

“Anakin…” You whispered, your knees buckled, sending you to the ground. Your eyes fluttered close, the exhaustion taking a toll on you. Before you could fully fall asleep, you heard the voice softly respond,

**_It’s you._ **


	2. A Call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your arrival at the Jedi Temple, you get interrogated by the Council and some calls home are made.

Anakin was walking amongst the halls with Master Obi-wan and Master Yoda when he felt it, a disturbance in the force. Obi-wan turned to him, “Do you feel it too?” Anakin had merely nodded before taking out his holo device, bringing up a map of the Jedi Temple. His eyes quickly scanned it before finding something out of place, “Look, it’s an unrecognized heat signature in the lower levels of the temple.” Of all the years he’d been living in the temple, he had never visited the lower levels. He knew of its existence and that only certain Jedi, like Master Yoda, could enter. However, he never understood why it was forbidden to enter.

“Master Yoda, what should we do?”

“Go down, you must. Alert the others, I will.” He gave Master Yoda a nod before taking off with Obi-wan. Using the holo map to guide him, he found himself in front of a large steel door. He placed his hand on the door, seeing if it’d budge, but it didn’t move an inch. Beckoning forth the force within him, he imagined the door opening. A warmth that spread from his heart to the tips of his finger, encompassing his entire being until he felt the door shift. Pushing the door open, he put away his holo device, his lightsaber now in his grasp.

“They’re close Master, I can feel it.” Obi-wan took the lead, using the force to guide him to the person they were looking for. It didn’t take the two very long to find them, well more like her. Anakin took notice as to how she was gripping onto the wall for dear life. With her back to them, he couldn’t see her face. Only the outline of her figure, clad in all black. _**Who are you?**_

Obi-wan ignited his saber, Anakin following. “Stop right there! Turn around and face us sith!” _**Oh, so apparently I’m a sith now.**_ Anakin furrowed his eyebrows, why could he hear her thoughts? His ears picked up on the approaching footsteps, as he felt the other Jedi enter the room, his shoulders slightly tensing.

The girl raised her arms slowly, showing defeat. Turning around, his eyes immediately found hers. He watched as her eyes moved across the room until they landed on his. He let his eyes widen for a fraction of a second, before composing himself. He realizes that he’s seen her before, in his dreams. The ones where her beauty overtook him, and they’d spend their time together in the meadows. When he dreamt about her, he felt at peace. He felt _whole_. Even after waking up, only to find Padme at his side, he could still feel her lingering touch. He had always wondered why the force was showing him visions of her, of their future together. Now, he knew why. He felt a tug in his chest, the force insisting that he move closer. To take you in his embrace and never let go.

He watched as you blinked, licking your lips before uttering his name. He watched as your knees buckled, sending you to the floor. He watched as your eyes shut, your body going limp.

_**It’s you.** _

He was angry at the force. Why would they send him to you, after he had gotten married to the love of his life. The force had also shown him visions of Padme and him, their life together. ~~He knew it was one full of joy and happiness, the force assured him of that.~~

“Anakin? Anakin, I asked you a question,” He was broken out of his reverie by Obi-wan, “Do you know that girl?”

“No, I don’t know her.”

-

Anakin found himself in your room, the steady beeping of the machine was beginning to frustrate him. He needed you to wake, he needed to know why you were here, in this exact moment. Why not earlier? Before he had fallen in love with Padme? He wasn’t sure, all he knew was that he couldn’t leave Padme, especially now that she was carrying his child.

He walked closer to your bed, before sitting on the edge of it. He observed your face, she looks the same. She even smelt the same, like a meadow of flowers with a hint of something fruity. He took his time to observe you, not knowing if he’d ever see you again. What was the Jedi Counsel going to do to you? He gently brushed a lock of hair out of your face, tucking it behind your ear. Brushing his knuckles softly over your cheeks, he was interrupted by his holo device pinging. Signaling that he was needed elsewhere. He didn’t want to leave your side, but he has a life to get back to. He looked at you one last time before swiftly turning away, leaving you alone once more.

-

A few hours later, you regained consciousness. Sound was the first sense that came back to you, and all you could hear was the _stupid_ beeping of the machine. The next sense that came was sight. Your eyes scanned around the room, noticing the IV that was hooked onto you, along with the heart rate monitor attached to your index finger. Using your free hand, you ripped off the monitor and IV, the beeping of the machine stopped, only to be replaced by a flatline sound. _Oh my stars, does this thing ever shut up_. Before you could make it to the door, it flew open. Obi-wan, Anakin, and Master Yoda walked in.

“Where do you think you’re going, sith.” Obi-wan asked.

You titled you head to the side, “What makes you think I’m a sith?”

“What other force user would be able to cunningly sneak into the temple unnoticed?” Although his face was completely serious, his voice held a sarcastic tone. “Besides, who wears all black in a Jedi temple?” You gave him a pointed look.

“Uh, Anakin. Duh.” Turning to face Anakin, you also gave him a pointed look. Both brows furrowed as you called him out.

“And exactly how do you know Anakin?” Right, you forgot that they were going to question you. Luckily for you, Fury had gone over the plan with you a couple of times, so you knew what to do.

“I’ll tell you, only if you bring me to the Jedi council.”

-

Standing in front of the council was more intimidating than you thought. Especially when your eyes landed on Master Windu’s. You couldn’t tell who was scarier, Fury or Windu. As intimidated as you were, you were also amazed. Gazing through the windows, you could see the flying shuttles and speeders, something Earth certainly didn’t have.

“Right Miss…” There was a pause, they waited for you to say your name.

_Remember, no real names. Why? ‘Cause Fury said so_ , “Alyra.”

“Just Alyra? No last name?” Obi-wan questioned

“Yep,” the pop of your ‘p’ echoed throughout the silent room, “Just Alyra. No middle or last name. Mysterious right?” You said, wiggling your eyebrows, trying to lighten the mood. When no one laughed or cracked a slight smile, you gave them a tight smile. _Right, the Jedi don’t like having fun._

“So Miss Alyra, please do tell us why you’re here.” Fu- Master Windu’s voice booms, showing that he isn’t in the mood for jokes.

-

_“It’s extremely vital that you explain to the Jedi Council the reasoning for your arrival. And I don’t care how much you admire that Anakin Skywalker, don’t do anything that will forever alter their timeline. We need him to turn, because we need the Death Star.”_

_“So, you want me to watch and do nothing as Anakin suffers? Absolutely nothing. Also, how the hell am I supposed to acquire the Death Star?”_

_“Correct, I trust that you can do that. Right, agent L/N? As for the Death Star, just make sure you get close to Skywalker, close enough that he won’t kill you when he turns, but not too close.” You assumed Fury hadn’t watched any of the prequels because Anakin killed and pushed away literally everyone who was close to him._

_You swallowed before swiftly nodding, “right.” you replied. Your mouth had gotten dry all of a sudden. You’d be damned if Fury thought you weren’t going to do anything to help Anakin. You couldn’t imagine yourself holding the knowledge of their future, Anakin’s future, and not doing anything to help. You didn’t know what you were going to do, but you sure as hell knew that you weren’t going to sit around idly. Something had to change._

-

How were you supposed to explain to the Council that billions of lives were being threatened, and that the only way to save them was through a weapon that doesn’t exist yet. On top of that, it was a weapon created by the empire. There was no way Fury’s plan was going to work without questions arising, so you created a plan of your own. Of course one that Fury would approve of.

“I’m here because not only is my planet being threatened, but so is yours, and every other planet in this universe. The only way to stop it from happening is if you train me.”

“Before we can even decide on if we should train you or not, please do tell us, how did you find out about our existence.” Taking a deep breath, you composed yourself before telling them the story.

“Long ago, there was a Jedi named George Lucas.” You glanced at Master Yoda, noticing his eyes light up as he remembered him. “He was a powerful Jedi, gifted with foresight. Almost always, his visions came true. One night, he dreamt of the destruction of Coruscant and it’s people. At the time, he didn’t know that it didn’t only affect Coruscant, but the whole universe. Scared of being caught in the destruction, he warned his friends, Jedi or not. Together they fled using the bridge, coming to my home planet. There, they started their new lives. George Lucas then created comics and movies to serve as a reminder to himself and his friends of their home. He did his best to replicate Coruscant, but I must say, it’s more beautiful in person.” _I can’t wait to see Naboo though._ You smiled, a frown soon emerging. _This means that I can never tell Anakin of his future, not even a little. They wouldn’t believe me._

You cleared your throat before speaking again, “If that’s all, I’d like to go for a walk.” You waited for one of the Jedi to reply.

“Alright, you have 30 minutes. We expect you to be back once those 30 minutes are over. In the meantime, we will be discussing your stay here.” Master Windu said, waving his hand to dismiss you.

Quickly walking out of the room, you began to wander around aimlessly. You took in your surroundings, admiring the new environment. Who knows, you were probably going to hate it as time passed. The vibration coming from your chest startled you, picking up the necklace you pressed the button. A hologram of Director Fury and Mr. Stark came up.

“Hey kid, how are you holding up in there?”

“Well, I think I’ve got everything under control. I’ve told them about the mission,” _well not really_ , “So far, everything is going as planned.”

“Alright agent L/N, if that is all, I’ll be ending the call no-”

“Wait, wait, wait! Can I speak to Peter, pretty puhhhleasee! Come on Fury, you owe me this.” You watched as Fury rolled his eyes and huffed out a _fine_ , soon after Peter came into frame. “O. M. G. Peter you’ll never guess where I am.” You panned the device around the hall, showing off the Jedi Temple.

“Holy crap! You’re in the freaking Jedi Temple. That’s so cool!” You heard feet shuffling behind you, “Hey, I’ve gotta go, but I’ll call you later Peter. See ya!” You shut off the device before a voice was heard behind you.

“Were you talking to someone?” Anakin’s voice rang out from behind you, turning around you found him resting against a pillar, looking casual as ever.

“Yes I was, Mr. Skywalker. However, that information doesn’t concern your prying ears.” you smirked.

“And that is where you are wrong Miss Alyra. You see it does in fact concern me, do you think the Jedi Council knows of this device.” He strided up to you, gently grasping your necklace. You were able to get a good whiff of his scent, he smelt like strawberries and cinnamon. It was a peculiar combination but it worked together. Honestly, that was probably the most attractive thing about him, besides his face. You could stare at it all day. There was just something so mesmerizing about his face, it demanded your attention.

“Why are you staring at my face?” He asked

“Hmm, oh nothing. I just thought I’d never see you in real life.”

“Real life? What do you mean in real life?” His brows furrowed, making the scar on his face more prominent. _Shit, not even a day in Coruscant and you had already blown your cover_ , “Have you,” He inhales deeply before continuing, “Have you seen me in your dreams too?”

_Wait, what? Sure, maybe you had a sexual dream about him every once in a while, but you didn’t expect him to dream about you too._ “Umm, yes…?” _It’s too late to stick to the original plan now._

“So, you’ve seen it then? Visions of us, in the meadow?”

“Yes, I was… unaware that you were having these dreams too. I thought I was going crazy.” _Maybe you are._

“Well, we’ve only known each other for a short period of time, so it wouldn’t be plausible for you to know. However, I do suggest we talk about this tomorrow. I’m afraid we have to get back to the council now.” He motioned for you to go first, following closely behind you. The two of you walked in a comfortable silence until the doors of the Council came into view.

“Well, here goes nothing.”

-

“The Jedi Council has come to the decision that we will train you,” You let out a breath, “But you need to tell us of the threat first.”

“In my system, there is a moon filled with powerful beings. Their greediness and selfishness will ultimately lead to their demise. There was a famine, the poor and weak struggled the most, while the strong thrived for a short amount of time. However, once the food was all gone, everyone perished. Except for one. His name is Thanos. Struck with grief, he sought after power. Enough power to eliminate half of the universe. He…. He wants to spare us the grief of losing our loved ones to selfishness, but fails to realize how much anguish we will be in if half of the universe just disappears. That’s why we need your help. Without your knowledge and technology, we wouldn’t be able to save the universe. But once my training is over, I will need others to help me.” There was a pause, you let the words sink in before speaking again, “Like I said, they are powerful beings. But even they cannot survive a famine. The only reason Thanos survived was because he was exiled. An acquaintance of mine saw this, through a vision. So it hasn’t happened yet, but it will soon. So the sooner I can get trained, the better. But I will need others to train with me too. I cannot take down a titan alone.”

“It’s settled then, Kenobi and Skywalker, you will train alongside Alyra to help her. We will send more Jedi if needed.” After Master Windu dismissed the council, Obi-wan came up to you to formally introduce himself. Of course, he didn’t need to, you had already known who everyone was. But for the sake of the plan, you had to act like you didn’t.

“Hello there! I am Obi-wan Kenobi. I’d like to apologize for my behaviour earlier.”

“Oh, there’s no need to apologize. But thanks I guess.”

“I assume no one has shown you to your quarters yet?” You nod, “Let me show you the way then.”

Anakin watched as the two of you left, a gentle laugh escaping your lips. Although Obi-wan’s hands were clasped behind his back, Anakin didn’t like the way he was so close to you. The furrow of his brows were noticeable as he felt the jealousy grow in him. _Snap out of it, you just met her._ He took big strides in order to catch up to the two of you.

“Hey! Wait up.” Hearing Anakin’s voice made the two of you stop in your tracks. “Where are you two heading?”

“I was just going to take Miss Alyra to her quarters. Anyhow, since your quarters seem to be closer to hers, I think you should take her instead.” Obi-wan stated, giving Anakin the information he needed before leaving.

“Well, it looks like your room is right across from mine.” He began to lead the way, taking smaller steps to make sure you kept up.

“Tell me Anakin, what’s it like living on Coruscant?” You’d been curious, life as an avenger was grueling, although you did travel many places for missions, it was never for leisure. Living in New York for most of your life, you lacked knowledge about culture and life in general outside of America. So being in a new environment like Coruscant was quite exciting to you, but it was also scary. Give or take a few Jedi, some senators, and siths; you barely knew anyone.

“Well, I’m not gonna say I love it, because I don’t. But Coruscant does have its perks. There are many different cultures here, you’ll never get tired of it. Plus there’s no sand here, I fucking hate sand. It just-”

“-gets everywhere. Yeah I don’t like sand either. There’s a lot of branches and broken shells in it, making it hard to walk on.” You finished his sentence for him. Not realizing what you said before it was already out of your mouth, you gave him a sheepish smile. Anakin gave you a smile in return.

As your quarters came into view, Anakin grew nervous. He didn’t want the conversation to end, “About tomorrow, how about I pick you up for some breakfast, then we can explore the lower levels of Coruscant while you tell me about your home?”

You looked to the floor, biting your lip to keep you from smiling like an idiot, “Yeah, I’d really like that.” you continued to stare at the floor as you felt your cheeks heat up. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Anakin.” Finally meeting his gaze, you gave him a small smile.

“Sweet dreams, Alyra.” You watched as Anakin disappeared into his room before entering yours. Truth be told, you weren’t expecting much from the Jedi. The room was moderately decorated, only containing necessities. The bed itself looked like a bag of rocks, but was surprisingly comfortable. Going into the refresher, you were delighted to find that it wasn’t some outdated 90’s looking bathroom, but a more modern one. There was a single sink, along with some counter space where you could put your toiletries. A circular mirror was hanging above the sink, giving the bathroom some style. Everything in the bathroom had been so monotone, the same shade of white. Except the shower curtain, which was a very light gray.

Walking out of the bathroom, you noticed a door which presumably led to your closet. In it you found Jedi robes already hanging, there was also some sleep wear too. The robe itself was black, just like Anakins. However your clothing had been variations of white and gray. _What a weird combination for a Jedi._ It felt weird to be calling yourself a Jedi, it just didn’t feel right.

You decided to take a quick shower before calling Peter again. Turning on the shower, you watched as the water fell from the shower head attached to the ceiling. To your disbelief, the water was already hot when you jumped in. You thought it would’ve taken a while for it to warm up or that the Jedi absolutely loved taking cold showers. They hadn’t given you any shampoo or body wash, so you just let the hot water do its magic. _I should probably tell Ani that I need some tomorrow while we’re in the lower levels_. Stepping out, you hastily dried yourself before putting on your night clothes.

Sitting on the bed, you took off your necklace. Pressing the button to turn on the device, you scrolled through the hologram screen until Peter’s name came up. Clicking on his name, you waited for it to connect. After a couple of seconds waiting, the video connected.

“Y/N!” He said eagerly

“Hi Peter! How are you? It feels like ages since I last saw you.” It had been only mere hours since you had left, while for you it’d been almost two days.

“Honestly things have been… _okay_. It’s just not the same without you around y’know?” You could hear the hesitation in his voice, as if he was hiding something.

“What do you mean okay? What happened?”

“I meant to tell you this before you left, but everything happened so quickly, and then you were gone before I knew it.” He pauses, taking a deep breath, “Umm…. MJ and I broke up.”

“What, why? Peter what happened?” Before he could answer, the hologram disappeared and the call ended. You tried to call him back but the call wouldn’t go through. Giving up, you let out a sigh. _It’s probably for the best, I need to get some sleep._

Crawling into the covers, you situated yourself before finding a comfortable position. Thoughts of Peter and Mj lingered throughout your mind as you tried to fall asleep. You decided not to think about them for the rest of the night, and instead think of your day tomorrow with Anakin. Soon your breathing slowed down, a smile could be seen on your lips as you fell asleep.

-

**_somewhere in the Star Wars galaxy_ **

Darth Sidious sits on his throne, hood pulled up to hide his face. He too, felt the disturbance in the force. Reaching into the force, he sought to find the person responsible for the disturbance. Quickly finding his answer, he lets out a vicious cackle.

_so, the last of the Andarae bloodline has returned._


	3. Exploring Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend some quality time with Anakin, while also reminiscing about home.

You were jolted awake by a loud noise, a speeder bolting past your window. It took you a second to recuperate and figure out where you were. Getting up and out of bed, you walked towards your closet changing into your jedi robes. Both of your undergarments and shirt had been white. Not a pearly white, but more like an ivory white, giving the clothes a slight worn look. The trousers they had given you was a light grey, the faintest hint of blue could be seen if you looked closely. But overall, your bottoms were more grey than blue. Throwing on the black robe, you made your way into the bathroom.

You were unsure what to do with your hair, _should I leave it down? Tie it up? Give myself a padawan braid? Hold on, am I even a padawan?_ That was a question that the jedi council would be able to answer, but for now you were more focused on your hair. _I guess I’ll tie my hair up._ The jedi had been kind enough to supply you with some hair ties and a comb, along with a toothbrush and toothpaste. After tying your hair up, you grabbed your toothbrush and put a pea sized dollop of toothpaste onto it before brushing your teeth. You had just begun brushing your teeth when you were interrupted by a knock on your door. Left with no other choice than to open your door, you made your way over to it. Pushing the button, the door opened with a woosh.

“Good morning, Alyra. I trust that you slept alright?” Anakin’s eyes followed you as you made your way back to the bathroom, spitting out the toothpaste.

“Yes! The bed was more comfortable than I could ever imagine.” You might even have to smuggle one back home once you leave.

“Are you ready to leave for breakfast?” With a nod of your head, the two of you were off to the commons. The walk there was silent, but comfortable. The both of you appreciating the silence.

“Sorry, if the breakfast here isn’t as appealing as what you had at home. Everything here is bland and tasteless, just like some jedi” You let out a snicker.

“Yeah, well some food back at him isn’t that good either. I think I’ll be fine.” You reply, eyes scanning the food.

“I just hope you don’t have a weak stomach, for y’know, future missions.” After getting your food, you sit down at a barren table, Anakin taking his place next to you. Taking a look at the white, thick slop in your bowl, you decided to give it a taste. He watches as you put it in your mouth, your face scrunching up. You can hear Anakin laugh as you try to wash it down with your drink.

“Here, put some of this in it.” He hands you a light yellow liquid, it’s thick as you pour it out. You stir it around before trying it again. This time however, it has a slightly sweet taste to it.

“It’s certainly a lot better with the syrup, however I’ll probably get something else next time.” You say.

After finishing your meal, Anakin led you outside to the hangar where a two seat speeder was already warmed up and waiting for you. After jumping in and buckling up, Anakin sped off in the direction of the Market. You could feel the excitement pumping through your veins as your hair whipped around in every direction.

Quickly and effortlessly landing on the hangar, you watched as Anakin fiddled with the controls, shutting off the speeder.

“Welcome to CoCo town. Not exactly the lower levels, and not exactly the highest levels of Coruscant. Stay close to me, I don’t want you getting lost.” Walking forward, you were amazed by the buildings. The structures were very industrial-like, yet modern at the same time. Each having its own spunk and characteristics. Anakin directed you towards a small market.

“What do you need?” He asked, you listed off a few things as Anakin searched the aisles for them. Getting to the shampoo aisle, you grabbed a bottle off the shelf and took a sniff.

“As weird as it sounds, this scent reminds me of home.” The shampoo had smelt like strawberries, which was peculiar. You would have never guessed there was a similar smelling fruit on Coruscant, or any other planet for that matter. That must have been how Anakin smelt so similarly to strawberries and cinnamon. Or maybe it had been Padme’s scent that rubbed off on him.

“What’s your home like?” He pondered

“In a way, Coruscant is similar to my home. On Earth, you can find metropolitan areas with skyscrapers too. Except for the speeders, we don’t have the technology for that yet. Nor do I think we’re ready for it. People can’t even drive normally, there’d be chaos if we had flying cars all of a sudden. However, the one thing Coruscant lacks is greenery and nature. There’s an abundance of it at home. Quite frankly, I miss it. There’s no way I can explain my home without doing it justice. Just know that it’s beautiful. Maybe one day I can take you there, then you can decide if you think pretty or not.” You continued to sniff all the shampoos, Anakin watched as you rambled, encaptured by your lips. After choosing your preferred scent, you put it in the basket that Anakin was carrying.

“Yes, hopefully one day I’ll be able to visit. I’ll be looking forward to it.” He commented, “What about your parents? They must be good people if they gave you a pretty name like Alyra.”

“Oh yeah… my parents are good people. I’m really glad they named me Alyra, and not some weird name like y/n…” You let out an awkward laugh, thinking about your family on Earth.

_You had just recently joined the avengers, alongside Peter Parker. You were surprised at how young he was, but then again you were only 17, just two years older than him. What surprised you more was the fact that he was Spiderman. You couldn’t believe a mere 15 year old boy was swinging around Queens at night, saving people._

_You were sat atop the Stark tower, watching the stars. It was something you found yourself doing often. Gazing, watching for something, someone. A sign of hope, that you weren’t alone. Ever since you were young, the stars and galaxies always amazed you. The prospect of other living beings amazed you. Who would’ve known that only 3 years later, you’d be standing in the very galaxy that you dreamed of._

_You continued to gaze at the stars until you heard the soft landing of feet behind you. You didn’t have to turn around to know that it was Peter. He didn’t stay the night at the tower often, so you solemnly talked to him. But conversation came easily around the two of you._

_“What’re you doing up and out so late at night, Y/N?” He asked_

_“I could ask you the same thing. But if you must know, I’m stargazing.” You turned to look at him as he removed his mask. He took a seat and joined you. Peter craned his head up, with his enhanced vision, he could easily see the stars. Although the light pollution still made it difficult for the both of you to see the universe in its full potential. It was quiet for a moment, before Peter broke the silence._

_“Why?” His question was tentative, mysterious even._

_“Why what?”_

_“Why do you like stargazing so much?” You were stumped, no one ever bothered to ask you this nor even care if you disappeared for hours. The one thing you had yet to get accustomed to was how much everyone in the tower cared. Before, you were transferred from foster home to foster home. Never really staying long enough to form special bonds with anyone._

_“It… makes me calm, gives me tranquility. A sense of peace. It’s almost like everytime I look at the stars, I feel at home. Like I belong, and that I’m not alone.” You wanted to go on, but you didn’t know how to express your feelings. Peter let out a hum of agreement._

_“Do you have a favorite constellation?” His tone was curious, as were his eyes._

_You pulled out your phone, opening a night sky app. You searched for the constellation before showing it to him. “Look.” You handed your phone to him, careful to not change the positioning of your phone. Peter let out a quiet gasp of awe._

_“The constellation is named Lyra. It contains the second brightest star in the northern hemisphere, Vega.” You continued to tell him about the constellation, it’s meaning of the name and back story. Soon this became a tradition for you and Peter. A couple of times a month, both of you gathered at the top of the Stark tower; accompanied by your blankets, snacks and drinks. Each time, you taught him about a new galaxy or constellation._

_After the second month, Peter had started calling you Star, which the other members caught on to. Soon the Avengers and the public came to know you as Star. Bright and beautiful, yet dangerous and distant._

-

You let a smile creep onto your face as you thought of the memory. “When she was younger, my mother was enamored with the stars, and the universe in general. On Earth, there’s a constellation named Lyra. I’m not sure why she liked it, but she apparently liked it enough to name me after it.” You might’ve lied to him, but there was some truth in your lie.

You had finished shopping in a comfortable silence. Returning to the speeder, Anakin offered to carry the bags, which you gratefully accepted. As you approached the speeder, you were thrown off balance by a child running past you. You closed your eyes, anticipating to feel the hard ground at any second. However when the feeling didn’t come, you open your eyes in confusion. Only to find Anakin’s eyes peering into your own. His right arm firmly held your waist, you could feel his metal fingers through his glove. You watched his lips as he asked if you were alright, something that didn’t go unnoticed by him. You curtly nodded your head and he began to help you stand upright.

As the child’s mother reached you and Anakin, you could hear the apologies tumbling from her lips. You told her that it was alright. The mother’s scolding could be heard as you walked towards the speeder, a comfortable silence filing the atmosphere once again.

This time, you decided to admire the architecture on the way back to the temple. The organized traffic still astonished you. Speeders whizzed past you, making your hair fly. From here, you could see the Jedi Temple in the temple district. The temple stuck out from the others, but wasn’t comparable to the skyscrapers you were passing. You’ve never experienced such beauty like Coruscant, you couldn’t wait to explore more of it. Perhaps even visit the senate building.

After arriving at the hangar, Anakin docked the speeder, making sure to turn it off before helping you out.

“I have to go, maybe I’ll see you for dinner?” Your question was timid. You’d only know Anakin for a couple of days, but it felt like years.

“Yes, I’ll make sure to invite Obi-wan.”

“Alright, I’ll see you then.” You gave him a wave before walking away. You felt your cheeks heat up as a smile grazed your lips. You still couldn’t believe you were hanging out with THE Anakin Skywalker.

You knew you shouldn’t have felt the butterflies in your stomach.

Or the tingles when he touched your hand.

Nor the rush you felt when you were around him.

_This isn’t right,_ you thought to yourself. He’s married to Padme for crying out loud, expecting twins. But you couldn’t help yourself, before you knew it, you were falling hard. And you didn’t know why.

-

After putting away your belongings, you began to aimlessly wander the halls looking for Master Yoda and Master Windu. You had questions, and they had the answers.

“Master Yoda, Master Windu! May I speak to you in private?” You caught the two just as they exited the council chamber.

“Questions you have.” Master Yoda said.

“Yes, and I’m hoping you can answer them.”

“Come. Discuss inside, we will.” You followed the two into the council room, standing in the middle as they sat down.

“I would like some clarification. I know I am training in the ways of the Jedi, but will I become a Padawan? Or will my learning only pertain to physical training?” You queried.

“Padawan, you are not. Jedi, you are not. A learner, simply you are. Teach you the ways of the force, we will. Train you, we will.” At least the Jedi code didn’t apply to you. But considering the fact that all of your peers are Jedi, it was going to be hard

“The way I see it, there is just no reason for you to train as a Jedi. After you have completed your mission, you will return back to your home planet. As you said, we also don’t have the time to fully train you, so you will only be taught fundamental information and techniques.” Master Windu said.

“What about…. lightsabers? Can I make one?” You raised one eyebrow. The question was ludicrous, but you just had to ask them.

“Yes you can, how else are you going to complete your mission on Titan?” Oh right, you completely forgot about that.

“Yes of course, how silly of me to forget. What about missions?”

“Missions won’t be a necessity, however we will send you on a few to accompany Obi-wan and Anakin. It’s vital that you work together as a team.” You let out a nod. “If that is all Miss. Alyra, you may leave. I need to discuss something with Master Yoda.” You quickly left the room, not wanting to get caught up in their business.

The two Jedi Masters waited for the doors to fully close before resuming their conversation.

-

You awake from you nap disoriented, the loud knocking on your door was incessant. You throw on your black robe before opening it, “Are you ready?” You nod and Anakin takes the lead. Instead of taking you to the cantina, he takes you to the hangar.

“Where are we going?” You asked.

“It’s a surprise.” He replied. “We will be meeting Obi-wan there.”

You got into the speeder, it was the same one from earlier in the day. He went as fast as he could, you drifted into a daydream. _Yo you wanna see some real speed bitch? I’ll show you some real speed._ You let out a giggle thinking about the tiktok, Anakin turns to you, “what’s so funny?”

“Umm.. nothing. If I tried to explain it, you wouldn’t understand.” You replied. He lets out a hum, before turning his gaze back to the traffic.

After landing, you find yourself in front of Dex’s Diner. Once you entered, the two of you looked for Obi-wan, until Anakin spotted him and led you over.

“Alyra, nice to see you again.” Obi-wan says as you take your seat, flashing him a brief smile.

“Have you ordered yet?” The strawberry blonde shakes his head, “No, Anakin. I was waiting for you.” He hands you a menu, hoping to find something you remotely recognized. It isn’t long before a female droid comes to take the tables order, Obi-wan and Anakin go first, giving you more time to decide. The droid finally looks at you, awaiting your response. “I’ll have a nerf burger and a photon fizzle please.” She nods her head, taking your order before taking the menus and giving the orders to Dex.

“You know, you never told me how you know Anakin.” _Shit, well he can’t know about the real plan nor my slightly edited plan. What the hell do I tell him? Wait- can they hear my thoughts? I really hope they can’t._

“Before I came here… I was told the name and description of someone I should befriend within the Jedi temple. That he’d help me accomplish my mission, and of course that person is Anakin.” You said.

**Why did you lie to him?** Anakin’s voice reverberates in your nearly quiet mind.

**Anakin, there is obviously a connection between us. I don’t know why. But don’t you think that if we told him about it, that he would tell the Council? We both know that attachments aren’t allowed.**

**First off, how do you know that? Second, I never said anything about forming an attachment with you.** You roll your eyes.

**George Lucas told me.**

**Of course.**

The connection ended briefly as food was set down on the table. _Wow, that was fast._ The conversation continues as you eat your food. The burger really reminded you of a cheeseburger back at home, while the photon fizzle reminded you of boba tea. Except it was a fizzy liquid, instead of your usually milky black tea.

“Tomorrow, you start your training. We are going to assess your skills, along with weaknesses to try to strengthen them.” Obi-wan says. You give him a nod and return to your food.

**Not much of a talker are you?** His voice is raspy, sending tingles down your body.

**Nope, I’m more of an observer.**

-

Anakin pushes you to the ground, straddling your waist as you struggle to catch your breath. He holds the end of a wooden staff against your neck. “Again.” Obi-wan calls as he observes the two of you. Today was your first day of training, safe to say that it wasn’t going well.

**I swear, I’m a good fighter.** This time, it was you who initiated the conversation.

**Oh yeah? Why don’t you show me.** Flirting. He was totally flirting.

**Fine. But don’t cry when I kick your ass.**

This time, you’re more focused. You watch Anakin’s moves, anticipating his strike. He charges, his staff clutched tightly as he runs towards you. Using the force, you call upon your staff, the very same one that Anakin had knocked out of your grasp earlier. Just as he’s about to strike, you block it, the clap of the two sticks meeting echoes. You back up, making yourself vulnerable to another attack.

Anakin charges again, you step to the side while simultaneously swinging your staff, jabbing it into his ribs. Since you didn’t have a lightsaber yet, it was only fair that they trained you with a weapon similar to it. The staff was heavy and dense, but it felt weightless in your hands. The two of you continue to duel until he knocks the staff out of your hands again. Frustrated you punch him in the ribs, precisely the spot you had hit earlier. He doubles over, grasping his waist. You waste no time in jumping up, one of your legs wrapped around his neck while the other was wrapped around his upper body. Using your weight, you force the two of you to the ground, his arm between your legs, locked into place by your arms.

**If I were you, I’d tap out.**

**No way, sweetheart.** Oh yeah, he’s definitely flirting now.

He tries to release himself from your grasp, but your grip only tightens until he can no longer move.

**What’d I say?** There’s a smirk on your lips as you see his free hand tap on the floor, signalling that the match was over.

“Good, Alyra. However we’re going to need to work more on skills regarding lightsabers and usage of the force. Your physical combat skills are superb. I think that’s all the training we’ll be doing today. I think you’ve bruised not only Anakin’s ribs, but also his ego.” Obi-wan says, a chuckle leaving his mouth. Anakin rolls his eyes, muttering “Oh shut up.”

Obi-wan goes to leave as Anakin and you stay behind to clean the training room.

“You know, you’re a pretty good fighter. Where’d you learn?” He asks

“Oh….um thanks. Just like this galaxy, my planet needs protection from corrupt individuals too. We try to be peacekeepers, but I think you know peace isn’t always an option.” You take a second to pause, putting the staff back in it’s correct place. “The woman who trains me, she’s extraordinary. Well technically I have two extraordinary women training me. One in physical combat and the other to help with my telekinetic powers. Or what you guys call the force. I’ve been training for a couple of years now, whereas other members of my team have been training for longer.” You explain to him.

“It must be hard, being here. You don’t really know anybody here, you don’t have any family with you. You’ve got the burden of the universe resting on your shoulders.” He says.

_It must be hard for you too, Anakin. You’ve got the burden of bringing balance to the force resting on your shoulders._

“Yeah, well…. sacrifices have to be made sometime in order to save the greater population. I’m sure you know that.” You look around the room once more before deciding to leave. “See you later, Anakin.”

“See you tomorrow, Alyra.” He responds.

As you return to your quarters, you can’t help the sinking feeling in your stomach. Earlier you were energized, ready for a fight. Even now, you still feel some sparks of it flowing through you. However, the bad was outweighing the good. You couldn’t help but feel guilty yet also saddened. Anakin’s future was going to be a dark and rough one, you knew it to be true. He’s going to be put through so much pain and anguish, all because of stupid Palpatine and his stupid plans. Many people were going to perish if you didn’t try to at least help him.

Entering your quarters, there was only one thought going through your mind.

_“Your destiny can change, just as quickly as the love in one’s heart can fade. Nothing is set in stone.”_


	4. Home is where the heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to Ilum to retrieve your Kyber Crystal, things don't go as planned.

Four months have passed since your arrival on Coruscant. Some days you spent hours combat training with Anakin, improving your skills. On other days you’d be with Obi wan, learning how to fully hone the force and use it to your advantage. One thing he taught you was how to meditate, to connect with the force without any restraints. It often eased your mind and body after a long day of training. Other times, it was a distraction. You’d hear voices- harsh whispers surrounding you, feeding into your mind. You did your best to ignore them, it was easy at first. But the more you tried to ignore them, the more persistent they became. You weren’t exactly sure what they were saying nor what they wanted from you.

Luckily, today was a good meditation day. Your head was clear, no thoughts or voices lingered. _No thoughts, head empty._ You let the force flow through you, feeling light and comfortable. You didn’t know how long you were meditating for, before a knock broke your train of thought. Setting yourself on the floor, you briefly dusted off any dirt particles.

Opening the door, you saw the faces of Anakin and Obi wan, “Well, what a pleasant surprise. What’re we doing today?” They usually summoned you to the training room with the holocomm they had given you, so you knew today was going to be different.

“We are going to Ilum so you can finally obtain your kyber crystal and build your lightsaber.” Obi wan said.

_Holy shit, I can finally build my saber! I mean I built one at Galaxy’s Edge, but this is a real kriffin’ lightsaber._

Anakin waved his hand in front of your face, “Alyra, are you alright?”

“Huh..? Oh yeah, I’m just very excited is all. I can finally properly train with you guys.”

Anakin is quick to roll his eyes, “and I can’t wait to beat you again.”

“Oh shut up, with my lightsaber you won’t be able to withstand my moves nor my power. I will be invincible.” You shoot your eyebrows up in a suggestive tone before giggling.

“Alright let’s get going, we don’t have all day to fool around.”

-

Your arrival to Ilum wasn’t a warm welcome, quite the opposite to be exact. The air on Ilum was fairly different from the stale air on Coruscant. Here, the air was crisp, almost enough to make you cough. Key word, almost. You hugged the parka closer to your body, trying to retain your body heat. Even though you were wearing mittens, you could feel the tips of your fingers begin to stiffen from the cold.

**Anakin, did you have to land the ship so far?**

**As much as I’d love to land closer, Obi wan and Master Yoda have said the trek is part of the experience.**

You let out a groan in the mental bond you shared. **Is part of the experience freezing my ass off before I can even get to the temple?** In return Anakin lets out a snort.

**Oh stop being so dramatic, you’ll survive.**

With the passing months, you also had time to get acquainted with the bond the two of you shared. Neither of you knew why or how you shared a bond, only that it was getting stronger each day. The more in tune you became with the force, the more your connection to him grew. After spending so much time with Anakin, you began to feel his emotions, sometimes his thoughts become your own. You did your best to remain closed off within the connection, not wanting him to find something out that was crucial to the mission.

The trek to the temple seemed long, but it went by briefly with Anakin and Obi wan leading the way. The wind was becoming harsh, you began to have difficulty standing up straight. Ilum heavily reminded you of Antarctica. Although you had only been there a handful of times, it was never fun.

“Are we almost there?” You grumble, cursing at the snowflakes that were getting caught in the ends of your hair. The duo stops before turning to look at you. “Actually, yes we are. But not quite yet.” Obi wan has his arms crossed against his chest, his right pointer finger on his chin while he closely examines you. He squints his eyes at Anakin, as if they’re having a silent conversation, in return Anakin raises an eyebrow.

“What? Why are you looking at each other like that?” Your question was left unanswered as Obi wan and Anakin continued to stare each other down. _Oh for the love of god, just kiss already._ They persist with their staring match before Obi wan shakes his head, letting out a huff.

“Alright, we have a task for you.” He pauses to see if you’d oppose, only to continue when he realizes you won’t. “We want you to use the force to open this door.”

Of course, you had to act stupid and pretend that you didn’t know of it’s existence. “What…? What door? I don’t see a door, it’s literally a big wall of ice.” You wave your arms around, acting as if they’re ludicrous. Obi wan rolls his eyes, “Yes, we know. But we have been here before, you have not. Just trust us, use the force. It’ll guide you.”

You quickly nod your head before closing your eyes and taking a deep breath. Outstretching your hand, you reach out to the force, beckoning it from the unknown. You imagine the ice barrier coming down, level by level. It doesn’t take long before you feel a rumbling, the door dropping open.

“Well done, Alyra.”

The three of you move forward, entering the temple. You were marveled at the sight of it. Grand statues lined the room, they were massive and seemingly perfectly crafted. It almost looked like their robes could move if there was a strong gust of wind. Walking towards the center of the circular room, you noticed Master Yoda sitting down.

“Greetings Master Yoda.”

“Time to harvest your crystal, it is. Protect yourself, you will. Build your own lightsaber, you shall.” He stops, taking out his lightsaber and igniting it. “The heart of the lightsaber, the crystal is. Focuses the Force from the Jedi, it does.” Master Yoda puts away his saber, only to hold up his hand towards the ceiling. He uses the force to open a window, allowing light to flow into the temple. The ray of sun hits a large crystal, which intensifies the light. The ice soon melts, turning it into liquid, giving you an opening to the crystal cave.

Anakin walks up to you, throwing a worried look your way. “You don’t have long, Alyra. As daylight ends, the door will freeze over again, and you will be trapped. With our situation, we can’t afford you getting trapped in there. So be quick. Trust in yourself, and trust in the force. Good Luck.” He gently squeezes your shoulder before letting go.

You trepidatiously walk towards the entrance, looking at Anakin and Obi wan once more. They both give you a nod. You face the entrance again, taking a deep breath and straighten your back before entering. Well, there’s no going back now.

The cave is dark and cold, it makes you shiver. You can’t place your finger on it, but something about the cave isn’t settling well with you. It was like there was another presence there with you. You tried to brush it off, continuing your journey to find your crystal.

It felt like you were wandering around the cave for hours before you felt something, a tug. It was calling out to you. You decided to follow the voice, which probably wasn’t a good idea. But you were entrusting the force with your succession.

The whispers are unidentifiable, like a muddle of voices were trying to reach out to you. Some of them held lightness in their tone, while others weighed you down, the darkness of their words. You were now running through the icy halls of the crystal cave. It was getting difficult to focus, each whisper leading you in a different direction. Taking a deep breath, you willed yourself to calm down. One by one, the voices disappeared, until there was one. It was a feminine voice, light but cautious.

**_Good, follow my voice. It will guide you._** Her voice affirmed.

“Who are you?” You asked her. You received no answer as you stumbled into an opening, you stood in front of a lake, pieces of ice floating around. Just as you were turning to leave, a glimmer caught your eye. _Found ya_. Scanning your surroundings, you concluded that you could either: jump from ice piece to ice piece, swim, or wait for the lake to freeze over. With time running out, the last two options weren’t viable.

_Well, here goes nothing._ You backed up a little bit before taking off, giving yourself a boost as you jumped onto the block. It wobbled, unsteady from the weight put on it. Not wasting more time, you jumped onto the next block until you made your way to the center. You let yourself catch your breath before walking towards the crystal. A low hum could be heard, increasing in pitch as you got closer. You swiftly took off your mittens, your fingers immediately feeling the cold. As soon as you touched your crystal, the humming had stopped, only to be replaced with the loud voices. Distracted by the intrusion, you dropped your crystal, your hands placing over your ears as you let out a scream.

They were taunting you, screaming at you.

_Worthless!_

_Scum!_

_Imposter!_

You begged them to stop, begged the woman to help. But she didn’t, the voices got louder with each passing second. Your body could no longer bear it, passing out from the exertion. The coolness of the floor felt soothing as you lost consciousness.

_You surveyed your surroundings, it was foreign to you. In the distance you could hear alarms blaring, hurried footsteps echoing in the near barren hallway._

_The Force around you was dark, almost suffocating. You didn’t need to turn around to know that there was someone behind you. You could feel the anger radiating off of them, but also the anguish and pain._

_You let yourself bask in the moment, it had been months since you allowed yourself to feel his force signature._

_“A-alyra? You’re alive?”_

_“Anakin?” You pause, trying to get a glimpse of him, “I’m sorry… I am so sorry I couldn’t save you.”_

_You turned around, grasping your lightsaber. Before you could even activate it, you were knocked back by the Force. You fell on your bum, your lightsaber flung across the hall._

_“Don’t do this. Please, don’t do this. I know there is still good in you”_

_There was a pause, before a modified voice answered, “You are wrong. There is only darkness within me. It has set me free.”_

_The last thing you saw was a red blade coming your way, before everything turned dark._

-

From the corner of his eye, Obi wan could see the nervous tapping of Anakin’s foot. “Is there something wrong, Anakin?” Obi wan asked him.

“I’m just… worried for our… _new friend_. If you think about it this is sorta her first time off planet, in a new environment within a different galaxy. We already had her open the door, and now she’s in there alone, exhausting herself trying to find her crystal.” He replied. “Believe me, I have faith in her. But she has just recently explored her connection with the force.” Anakin begins to pace, “We should’ve waited. She wasn’t ready.”

Obi wan’s eyebrow quirks up as he sends Master Yoda a look. It was the look they shared whenever Anakin worried about Senator Amidala’s whereabouts, “How is she? Is she alright? Obi wan do you think we’ll see her soon?” Obi wan and Yoda weren’t blind to the younger Jedi’s feelings towards Padmé. However some council members weren’t as perceiving as they were nor did they know Anakin like they did. They both trusted Anakin and Padmé enough to not act upon their feelings (Or so they thought). But now with Alyra in the picture, Obi wan knew that Anakin was falling for her. Even if Anakin himself didn’t know it yet.

He glances at the entrance, almost covered in ice. “Well it’s too late now Anakin. She’s already inside.” The moment he says that, Anakin stops pacing. “What? What’s wrong Anakin?”

He hesitates before answering, “Nothing, I just thought I felt something.” He turns away from the older Jedi, his brows furrowed as if he was in pain. He tried to reach out to you, only to be met with silence.

**Alyra, are you alright?** He received no reply, which only fueled his anxiety. Going into the cave would only make questions arise. Anakin had no choice but to wait for your return.

-

You awoke with a gasp, your chest rising and falling heavily. _What the hell just happened?_ You didn’t want to dwell on it, fearing that it might happen again. Taking your crystal, you left the lake area and tried to find your way back to the entrance. It was tough since the voices had basically guided you, and now you were wandering around aimlessly.

**_Um, excuse me miss?? Hello..? Are you there?_** You felt stupid talking to yourself, but then again this was the Star Wars universe that you were in. Nothing was stupid anymore, everything that was logical was thrown out of the window.

_**Follow your heart, it will lead you to where you need to be.** What the hell was that supposed to mean? **You know what it means, Y/N.** Wait did I say that out loud? How does she know my name? **Don’t forget, I’m in your head. I can hear your thoughts. I know who you are and why you are here.**_

**_So can you offer me some guidance then?_** You questioned her.

**_I will, but for now you should be focused on leaving this cave._** After that, she went silent. Her help only served to further confuse you.

You continued your journey towards the door, when you were suddenly hit with a wave of emotion, worry. You knew that it wasn’t your own, but instead Anakin’s.

**Anakin, are you alright? What happened?** You asked him.

All of a sudden, it felt like you could breath. Like a haze had been lifted and now you could see clearly. **Oh thank the makers. I’m fine, are you? I tried to reach out to you but I couldn’t. What happened in there, Alyra?**

**I’ll tell you later, right now you need to help me get out of this cave.**

**Alright**. Anakin glances at Obi wan and Yoda, making sure they aren’t paying attention to him before sitting on the floor. He takes his flesh hand and puts it on the cold ground, allowing himself to connect to the temple while keeping his connection to you. **Reach out, feel the walls around you. Follow them and they will guide you to me.**

Placing your hand against a wall, you were taken aback from how warm the ice felt. It almost felt familiar, like you had known this feeling your entire life. It made you feel nostalgic- warm and giddy. You couldn’t resist the smile that was making its way to your lips. It felt like home.

Promptly, you found yourself at the entrance of the cave, the door completely sealed by ice. You had no other choice but to run through the wall of ice, otherwise you’d be trapped for another rotation. You securely gripped your crystal before taking a few steps back, running full force towards the wall in hopes of making it to the other side. You threw your arms up, shielding your face from any shards of ice that could possibly injure you. At the last second, you shifted your body so your shoulder could take the brunt of the blow. Your mind involuntarily let out a shriek as you collapsed to the floor for the second time today.

Anakin is quick to help you up, “Are you alright?” _Sheesh, I feel like I’ve heard that question one too many times today._ You quickly dust yourself off before giving him a curt nod.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Let’s get off this planet before we all freeze.” You said. The other Jedi let out a hum of agreement, making their way out of the temple.

Once you were on the ship, you prepared yourself for takeoff. During your expedition to Ilum, you paid no mind to Anakin’s piloting skills, too busy fangirling in a supply closet you had locked yourself in. That also meant that you didn’t get to see what hyperspace looks like. So this time you sat yourself in the co-pilot seat, ignoring the incredulous look Obi wan gave you.

You took your time making sure you were comfortable and strapped in before getting settled. “Entering hyperspace in 3…” As Anakin slowly pulls the lever, the stars around you begin to blur. “..2..” The sheer force of the jump makes your body jolt back into your seat. “..1.” The meshing of blue and white is all you can see. From the corner of your eye, you can see Anakin turning his head toward you. His lips move to say something, but you can’t comprehend it, too mesmerized by what you’re seeing. Never in your life did you think you’d ever see something so breathtakingly beautiful.

“First time?” Anakin’s voice breaks you out of your reverie.

You let out a chortle, “That obvious, huh?” You said with a smirk on your face.

“Just a little… “ He takes a quick glance at you before returning his gaze towards the spectacle. “You know, no matter how many times I enter hyperspace, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of it.” He admitted.

“Often times, it’s the small things we take for granted, Anakin…” You paused, trying to think of what to say next. “Only god knows how much I’ve taken for granted.”

Anakin gets out of his seat, motioning for you to stand up too. “C’mon, let’s go build your saber.” You obliged, standing up without delay. Obi wan goes to sit down in the pilot’s seat, while Anakin tells R2 to stay with him. Your footsteps echo in the hallway, the hum of the ship was obtrusive.

“So, your people believe in a god?” His question caught you off guard. Of all the things he could’ve asked, it just had to be about this.

“Yes. There are people all around my world who believe in different gods, some even have different sects within their religions.”

“What about you, do you believe in a god?” He asked

“I’m…not sure. It’s just like how some people don’t believe that the Force is real. They have the freedom to think that, without anyone forcing them to. But I do believe in a higher power, the universe if you will. We’re all given a chance to live for a reason, no matter how small or big the purpose.” He leads the two of you into a big open room, you recognize it from the moment the door gilded open. It was the room where the younglings had built their saber. “In a way, I guess my belief of the universe is similar to your beliefs of the force. We were chosen for this lifetime, to do what we need in order for life to go on. Some people were given life to do good, while others to cause harm. The universe truly does need a balance for it to continue. Life is often something we take for granted, Anakin. To be alive is to feel, to love, to fear, to become attached-”

He interrupts you, “But that’s everything the Jedi code goes against.”

“I know. But a life without love, fear, attachments, emotions, is no life at all. At that point you’re just fighting to survive, what becomes of your purpose? Are you now just a mindless soldier, a puppet? What comes after your inevitable win or loss? The universe will not wait for you, or for me, or anyone.” You examine the room, walking up to one of the walls you notice the different sabers displayed. “Believe me, I know a life without love and attachments, a life overpowered by fear is awful. It led me down a dark path, I did things I cannot take back. I’ve.. taken lives that I cannot give back. Just like how there is a balance within the force, there needs to be a balance within yourself and your emotions. You cannot have peace without compassion and passion.”

“What exactly are you implying?”

“I’m just saying that the Jedi order has its faults, just like everyone and everything else within this universe.” You wanted to say more, but couldn’t. You feared that if you continued talking you would expose information you couldn’t risk letting out. “Anyways, shall we?”

He looks deep in thought, before nodding his head. He guides you over to Huyang- who you hadn’t noticed was in the room until now.

“This is Huyang, he is an architecture and lightsaber designer. Place your crystal on the table.” Anakin tells Huyang who you are, all while the droid takes in your presence.

“She’s quite old to be building her first saber. No worries though, you aren’t the oldest client I’ve had. Inside my memory banks, I contain a record of every lightsaber ever made, and the jedi who fashioned them” He pressed a button, bringing up a hologram of an abundance of lightsabers. “Which will you choose: a simple grip? The curved approach? One inlaid with the bone of the Cartusion whale, pastillion ore, or black onk? Well? From the Battles of Rashfond, to the Peacekeeping of Parliock, to our very own Clone Wars, the lightsaber is a Jedi’s only true ally.”

“Actually I have a different design in mind, but thank you for the recommendations.”

“Very well, I’ll be here waiting if you need assistance.” The droid said. You thanked him before drawing a blueprint of your saber. Anakin walks over to you and studies the blueprint.

“It’s unlike any saber I’ve seen. How’d you come up with the idea?”

“Technically it’s not mine, I got the idea from..” _Ezra Bridger, but I can’t tell him that, can I?_ “..George Lucas. He told me that if I had designed my saber this way, it would help me greatly during my time here.” You disclosed.

“A blaster and lightsaber in one, how smart. I’ll bring the parts you need.” He said. You sat silently as he went to get your materials. _I can’t keep lying to him. If anyone deserves to know the truth, it’s him. But would he even believe me? What if I tell him and he calls me crazy, the mission and the universe would be screwed. What if-_ A loud clang breaks you out of your trance, Anakin sets a crate full of supplies onto the table.

“You know, you never told me what happened to you in the cave.” He says as he pulls a variety of saber parts out of the crate.

“I’m not quite sure what happened to be exact… I remember touching my crystal and then blacking out. I had a dream, but I can’t really recall what happened. It was just… so weird.” Of course you had remembered your ~~dream~~ vision, which meant that you weren’t going to succeed. _Shit, what the hell is gonna happen? He was going to kill you for stars sake._ You could sense Anakin’s doubt, his need to press on further, but he decided not to.

A comfortable silence surrounded the two of you, that was until Anakin’s holocom went off. “I’ll be back… I have to speak to Obi wan. Huyang is in the back if you need help.” He left without another word, leaving you alone with the droid. You continued to build your lightsaber as Huyang mumbled to himself.

-

Instead of going to meet with Obi wan, Anakin locks himself in a supply closet, making sure no one sees him before he enters. He places his holo device on the floor, backing up to give himself room as a hologram of his wife pops up.

“Ani!” She enthusiastically says.

“Padme, I’m sorry I missed your call earlier.” He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck with his flesh hand.

“It’s alright, I’m just glad you’re here now. How was your day, you seem kinda off.” Padme emphasized.

“It’s been… eventful. Do you remember that new Jedi I was talking about? Yeah, well we went to Ilum today so she could retrieve her crystal. It was stressful to say the least, I’m just glad it’s over.”

“I guess that would explain it.” She said.

“Explain what?”

“Like I said Ani, I’m not sure what it is, but your vibe just seemed off, like you were anxious. Maybe even a little bit worried.”

“How’d you know?” He asked.

“I’m your wife, Anakin. Just looking at you, I could tell something was off. I don’t need to be force sensitive to know when you’re upset or when something has happened to you.” She explained.

“I’m sorry, it’s just been so long since we’ve seen each other, Padme. I really miss you. How are you? How’s our kid doing?”

“Me and the baby are doing great. We both miss you dearly, I just wish you were here with us right now.” She said as she stroked her small bump.

“So do I. I wish I was there with you on Naboo, we would be in the Lake Country living our best lives.” Anakin sighed dreamily, his hand hovering over her bump. “I’ve got to go now Padme, I love you.”

“I love you more, Ani.”

Anakin smiles to himself as the hologram of Padme fades away, _we will be together soon._

-

By the time Anakin returns, you have already finished your saber. You haven’t ignited your lightsaber yet, wanting the first time to be during a duel with him.

“Are you ready for me to beat your ass?” You asked him.

“Only in your dreams, sweetpea.” He countered, seemingly in a good mood.

He ignites his saber first, awaiting for you to do the same. You ready yourself in attack position before pressing the button. To yours and Anakin’s surprise, your blade isn’t blue nor green. But a bright, warm, magenta pink. Your eyes are wide as you take in it’s color.

“Oh just wait ‘til Master Mindu sees your saber.” Anakin said. You were still processing the color of your saber. _What does this even mean?_ You thought your saber would be blue, not basically the same color family of that purple headed grape you were supposed to kill. _I am sooo confused._

Anakin uses your distracted state as an opening for his strike, he swings his saber. It nearly touches you, that is until you block it using your saber.

“What the hell!” You shouted at him. “Are you crazy?”

“Oh come on, you know I wasn’t going to actually hit you. Where’s your faith in me?”

_In the trash, where it belongs._ You let out a huff and pulled your saber back, gracefully twirling it in your hands. You see Anakin’s eyebrow slightly twitch but think nothing of it, instead going in to attack him. He regains his focus and blocks your attack. The two of you go at it for a while before you become tired of it. Sure, you trained with the Avengers AND the jedi, but training with the Jedi for the past four months was so much different than training with Nat or Bucky.

You let out a groan, tossing your saber to the ground, “Ugh, I’m done.” You turn you back, ready to walk out of the room. As you make your way towards the door, you feel a strong metal hand pull you back.

“Rule number one, never turn your back on your opponent.” He retorted, a slight rasp to his voice.

“Yes I know that. But when I say I’m done, it means I’m done.” You rip your hand out of his grasp and continue walking towards the door. Anakin grabs your elbow, but this time when he turns you around, you place your foot at the back of his right one. You swiftly move your foot towards his, making him lose balance. What you didn’t expect was to come tumbling down with him. You land on top of him, your legs placed on either side while his metal hand grasped your hip.

In one motion, Anakin flips you over so that he’s now on top. His legs rest between yours, slightly pushing them open. His right hand still has a firm grasp on your hip, as his flesh hand is placed atop your cheek, delicately stroking it.

“Anakin, what are you doing?” You whisper, it feels like there was a toad in your throat.

“To be alive is to feel.” Is all he said before he leans down and gently presses his lips to yours. His lips are plush yet rough. The kiss is slow and passionate, it ignites a fire in your lower belly. You rest your hand at the nape of his neck, while you use the other to prop yourself up. Slowly, you trail your hand up towards the crown of his skull before lightly pulling his hair. He lets out a breathy moan and grinds down.

When his lips finally release yours, he lays his head on your cheek, trying to catch his breath.

“I-” The sound of someone walking towards the door made both of you snap out of your trance. You push Anakin off of you as you retrieve your saber just in time for the door to fly open. Your cheeks feel warm as Obi wan stares at you.

“Are you two alright? I thought I heard a thud come from this area.” He asked

“Yeah, we’re alright.” You answer him. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to go rest.” You didn’t wait for either of their replies as you scurried off to your designated room. Throwing yourself onto the uncomfortable bed, you resisted the urge to let out a groan. You see, while your bed at the Jedi temple _looked_ like a sack of rocks, this bed actually _felt_ like a sack of rocks. You recalled the day’s events as you lied back, gently touching your still tingling lips.

_To be alive is to feel._


	5. falling

You practically bolted out of the ship once Anakin landed it, not wanting to face the consequences of your actions. It was stupid really, pining after someone you couldn’t have. _I shouldn’t have reciprocated his kiss._ The thought of it alone was selfish, stealing away the husband and soon-to-be father from Padme. Your task was to save the universe, by any means necessary. _Well, Fury did suggest that I get close to him. But he also said to not do anything to drastically change their timeline. But it just doesn’t make sense. How was I supposed to befriend him without changing the timeline? For all I know, my arrival here has already severely altered their timeline._ **  
**

You went to your room while Obi wan and Yoda went to a meeting, Anakin was nowhere to be found. You sat yourself on the edge of your bed, hands roughly combing through your hair. All you wanted for Anakin was from him to be happy. Of course, you could accept the fact that maybe it wouldn’t have anything to do with you, _if only that were true_. In the short time you’ve been on Coruscant, you’ve noticed something change in him. But you didn’t know him, the _real_ him. The only version of him that you knew was the one that existed on screen; The one who loved his wife so much, that he turned his back on the ones he loved the most to save her. Only to ultimately lead her to her demise.

The Anakin you were getting to know was different, in a good way, yet he was still so complicated. After training, you would eat together, whether it was in the cantina or at Dex’s, it was always the two of you. Some nights, he would come to your room to talk. And you let him. You let him rant about how unfair the council was, the pressure of being the chosen one- whatever he had to say, you listened to him. He did his best to express his emotions to you, but still got overwhelmed by them. At times, neither of you knew what to do. So you both sat in a comfortable silence, the mere presence of each other was enough for the both of you. Sometimes the two of you sat outside of the temple, watching the sunset as the nightlife emerged. Other times you would sit outside in the garden, meditating together. You’ve gotten to see the side of Anakin that no one really knew. Well besides Obi wan, Ahsoka, and Padme. You have yet to meet Padme., only hearing whispers of her from the other Jedi.

While you did train under Obi wan and Anakin, you rarely got to see Ahsoka. After coming to Coruscant, she became Plo Koon’s temporary padawan so that Anakin didn’t have to train the two of you at the same time. Although it wasn’t the same as completely leaving the Jedi Order, you could tell how much it affected Anakin. As you sat on your bed you couldn’t help the question that came to your mind. _When it comes down to it, will I be the reason he falls?_

-

Anakin is already in the room when you show up for training. There are no remarks or comebacks made as the two of you prep, just pure silence. _Silence_ , was something that you hated. It was different from the sunset-watching silence you always shared. This was tense, heavy, and just straight up unbearable. Your movements were awkward as you took out your lightsaber and got into a fighting stance.

“So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?” You said, breaking the silence, not realizing you had just quoted Poe.

Anakin glares at you before responding, “There’s nothing to talk about.” He ignites his lightsaber and stalks towards you.

“Oh come on, don’t pretend like yesterday didn’t happen.” You replied, gripping your lightsaber in both hands as you ignited it.

“I’d rather not think about it. Now be quiet and focus.” He said, swinging his saber only for you to block his attack. You complied and trained with him in silence, save for the occasional grunt that you let out.

As the minutes passed, you grew more tired as Anakin’s actions became assertive. He began swinging his saber more aggressively, the pace so fast you almost couldn’t keep up. He was going to back you into the corner if he didn’t stop.

“Anakin, stop!” You pleaded. Your words seemed to have no effect on him as he continued, his eyebrows scrunching together as he knocked your saber out of your hand. He raises his lightsaber, ready to strike you down. With no weapon in hand and no way out, you use the force to push him back.

“WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?” You screamed at him once he was a good feet away from you.

Anakin wanted to tell you the truth. That loving you was his problem. That with each passing day, the feelings he had felt so many years for Padme, had nearly diminished. With your arrival, it felt like he had been reborn. He began to see life in a new light, maybe even cherished it more. And deep down, he knew that you were always meant to be his, and he was always meant to be yours. At night he would lie awake thinking of you, of what your lives could’ve been like together. Oh, how he would curse and scream at the stars for this twisted fate. But Anakin knew that he couldn’t be with you, no matter how much he wanted you.

He hated himself for being unfaithful to Padme, and in return he directed his internalized anger towards you, the source of his problems.

“You. Are. My. Problem.” He said, accusingly pointing his finger at you whilst stepping closer with each word he said.

“ME? I’m your problem?”

“Yes, you!.” He replied, pausing while trying to think of something to say. “I know what you’re trying to do, and it isn’t going to work. You’re trying to stray me away from my path. I will not indulge in your activities. I am loyal to the Jedi Order and my duties.” Anakin felt bad, he truly did. He didn’t want to lead you on, but it seemed like it was already too late.

“You're the one who kissed me!” _How ironic, he’s only loyal to the Jedi, but apparently not to his wife._

“Because you seduced me!” He countered.

“I did no such thing.” You replied. “It wasn’t my fault that you saw me swinging my saber and got turned on. That’s on you Anakin. Also, if you have so many problems with training me, why don’t you ask the Council to swap you out for someone else?”

He opens his mouth, as if he’s going to reply, but it quickly shuts.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” You pick up your saber and exit the training room.

Now alone, he lays on the floor, with his limbs sprawled out while mindlessly staring at the ceiling. He knows that he’s just ruined every chance, no matter how small or big, of being with you in the future. Anakin could only beg the makers that one day, some very distant day, or possibly in another life, that the two of you would’ve been together.

-

You waste no time calling Fury when you return to your room. The device takes a while trying to connect with FRIDAY back on Earth, but she alerts Fury, along with Tony and Peter, that they had an incoming call from you.

Three faces pop up onto the hologram, Peter was basically screaming at you. You quickly greeted him back before telling them what just happened, or well the shortened version of what happened.

“I fucked up.”

“What do you mean fucked up?” Tony asks.

“Okay, so Fury, you know how like you told me to get close to Anakin-- _but not really that close_. Just close enough so that he could y’know, slaughter his fellow Jedi and the younglings but not me. And then he would eventually become big bad Daddy- oops hehe, sorry I meant Darth. Darth Vader. And kill all of these people with his _extremely cool_ but _extremely dangerous_ weapon. But not close enough that it would alter their timeline. Which doesn’t really make sense if you think about it. Like how do I get close to him without _getting close_ to him, y’know? Also how am I supposed to know where Thanos-'' Your rambling gets cut off by Fury.

“Get to the point.” He says.

“Right…. so…. like I said, I did something and I fucked up. He basically wants nothing to do with me now.” You replied.

“I don’t care. Do whatever you need to do to get back on his good side. Use one of those mind tricks you learned if you need to.”

“Those won’t work on him.” You sighed, your body hunched over as you tried to think of possible solutions.

“Then do what you need to, or else I’ll be forced to take you off the mission. I don’t want to repeat myself again” Fury hands the device to Tony, “I’ll give you some time to speak with her. But I expect a plan the next time you call.” He says before leaving the room.

“So, how’s life over there treating you, Star?” Tony asks. “What happened between you and.. what do you call him? Flyguy? No, umm-”

“Listen, I don’t really want to talk about it. But besides that, it’s been okay. Not really different from back home. I wake up, eat, train, eat, explore, eat again, then go to sleep. Basically the same routine. The food here is alright, nothing compared to what I was eating back at home. But I’m grateful that they're giving me food and shelter.” The rest of your night was filled with chatter and laughter, the previous events from the grueling day slowly drifting away from your mind.

-

It’s been two weeks since Anakin had confronted you, and almost nothing had changed. Well except for those couple of days where you thought he had taken up on your suggestion, only for him to show up for a day of training then leave again. The first day he was gone, you thought nothing of it. Only that he might’ve needed some space. But another day passed and there was still no contact from him. Of course you could’ve taken this issue up to the Jedi Council, but what were they going to do? Offer to switch out Anakin for a Jedi Master? No, you wouldn't allow that to happen. Instead you tried to reach out to him using the bond you two shared, only to find yourself blocked off from the connection.

Without Anakin by your side, it felt as though you became vulnerable to your emotions and the dark side. More specifically, you could feel someone lingering in your head. It certainly wasn’t Anakin. This person, the force around them was dark. They commanded respect, power, and fear. The day they intruded your head was the very day you began having nightmares.

_Your body was sprawled on the ground, as if someone had pushed you back. The ground is hardened, it makes you let out a groan. Propping yourself up on your elbows, you noticed the two figures in the distance. You could only see them below their collarbones, their faces were blurred._

_One of them wore a dark robe while the other was wearing ordinary civilian clothing. It seemed like the two of them were arguing, particularly, they were arguing about you._

_“You will not take her from me!” The man in the robe declared._

_“She was never yours.” The other man calmly replied, his hands held up showing he did not want to fight, hoping the robed man would comply. He doesn’t, instead he stretches out his hand, using the force to bring the man into his grasp. He turns around the civilian, so that they are both facing you, and forces him to his knees._

_“If I can’t have her, then you can’t either.” It was like time began to slow as he said those words. You could hear yourself sharply intake air as the man takes out his saber. All life around you goes to a standstill as you see a red light illuminate your surroundings, a blade protruding from the man's lower stomach. The sound of your own blood pumping is loud, but not as loud as the gasps emitting from the wounded man._

_“KAZ!” You screamed, calling out for the man. It was then you realized that this person wasn’t you. You certainly didn’t know anyone with that name. Or perhaps this was someone you had yet to meet._

_The robed figure retracts his saber, Kaz’s body falling in front of him. If you acted quickly, you could retrieve his body and save him._

_“You see, Kaz. My intention from the beginning was to kill you. However, I think I’d like to watch you suffer instead.” That voice, it sounded so familiar, yet you couldn’t place your finger on who it was._

_“What do you mean?” Kaz uttered weakly._

_The man gave no response, only a glance towards Kaz before he began making his way towards you._

_“No, stay away from her!” He pleaded._

_The glow of his red saber became more clear then closer he got to you. The last thing you see is his saber coming your way before everything fades to black._

That night, you woke up drenched in sweat and panting as if you had just ran a marathon. If there was one thing that you understood, it was the fact that the force didn’t want you here. Your destiny was supposed to be fulfilled on Earth. Only time could tell you the consequences for trying to interfere. But you didn’t care, you were going to do whatever you could to save your friends.


End file.
